


The Big 300

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~Supernatural has just hit its big milestone of 300 episodes, and you’re right by Jensen’s side to help him celebrate.~





	The Big 300

“We gotta go, Babe.” 

Jensen was beneath you still, trapped by the leg you’d slung over his lap and the hands that roamed his body. Your lips hovered over his freckled neck, touching down with the lightest of kisses, afraid to smear your lipstick all over him.

“Just a few more…seconds,” you whispered, sneaking a hand down inside his slacks. He gasped as your fingertips brushed the length of his cock, and you felt him swallow hard under your lips.

“Y/N, Baby, we’re late.” His fingers closed around your wrist and slowly but forcefully lifted your hand from his pants. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” you laughed, leaving on final kiss on his cheek. “Just wanted to congratulate you.”

“We got all the time in the world for that,” he grinned, showing off his pearly whites and sparkling emeralds. “Later.”

You sighed and sat back, setting your husband free and adjusting your dress. “Fine.”

Jensen righted his pants and fixed his collar. “Got me all sweaty,” he joked, glancing quickly in the reflection of the tinted windows and running his fingers through his hair. “You ready?”

“I guess.” A warm smile filled your face as he turned to look at you.

He blushed. “What?”

“Oh, nothing,” you said, reaching to take his hand. “Just admiring the incredibly handsome, stupidly talented love of my life.”

He squeezed your hand and took a breath. “I love you, Y/N/N.”

“Love you too, Jen.”

The sun was ultra bright when you stepped out of the SUV behind Jensen. Laughing, you lifted a hand to shield your eyes, trying to simultaneously exit the car, not flash the crowd in your short dress, and hold Jensen’s hand. Your heel got caught in the door well and you stumbled a bit, a not at all uncharacteristic event for you.

The red carpet was lined on the left with reporters and fans, all corralled behind a white satin rope. Camera flashes and shouts assaulted your senses, but Jensen’s steady touch kept you grounded. You heard your name every other word, and you smiled beautifully in response, but this was Jensen’s day. The big 300.

By the time you hit the walkway, your eyes had adjusted and you looked in awe at the sea of fans all screaming for your husband. Dean Winchester had arrived.

He turned his palm against yours and threaded your fingers together, a familiar thing, something he did when he was nervous and needed you to stay by his side. You laughed a bit, wondering how he could think you’d ever leave, and squeezed his hand.

“I’m right here,” you mouthed when he looked back at you. He seemed to soften a bit, his smile growing brighter.

No matter how many times he’d done this, no matter how many years of being in the public eye he’d gotten through, he still started each event with a dash of stage fright.

“Thank you,” he shouted back, barely audible over the photographers’ cat calls.

The walk took forever. He had to stop and talk to each person with a microphone, smile and look at each lens in turn. A million flashes went off around you until the sun was eclipsed by bright white. Your ears were ringing and your feet were screaming, but you stayed right there by Jensen’s side, offering a smile or a nod or a “yes, we’re so excited!” when called for.

He never let you go. His fingers stayed firmly entwined with yours, his palm so tight against yours that you imagined you could feel your heartbeats matched drum for drum.

Most of the time you kept your eyes on Jensen. He was so handsome, so perfectly perfect that it stole your breath at times. Sure, you also got to see him when he was sick at home with his head in the toilet, or stinky-breathed and bedheaded first thing in the morning, but seeing him like this, working the crowd, all eyes on him… that was something magical, and it always amazed you. He had a smile for everyone, a kind word, a laugh. He amazed you every second.

The door was getting closer, the red carpet running out. Jensen was beaming, your hearts both racing, pulse pounding in each others grasp. He turned to give a final wave to the crowd as you stepped through the door, and suddenly, everything was silent.

The light was dim, and voices loomed in the next room, but for a few blessed moments, it was just you and Jensen.

“Wow.” He sighed, letting out a deep breath through a deliciously full pout. “That was a lot.”

“You were awesome,” you said, staring up at him. “I’m so proud of you.”

He smiled softly, that true, secret smile he gave only to you, and bent to kiss your lips. It was gentle and quick, but it set you on fire. He was yours, all yours, and he was incredible.

Your free hand rose to cover the back of his neck and you locked him to you, licking at his lips with a hungry tongue. He laughed and tried to wiggle away, but you insisted, holding him tight as you took a step, forcing him to stumble backwards.

“What are you doing?” he asked with a nervous blush, trying to pry you off of his neck.

“You said later…” You dropped your hand from his neck, sliding it slowly down to hook a finger around his belt buckle, giving it a forceful tug. “…it’s later.”

His eyes grew wide as his hips met yours. “The…the party…” He looked off towards the next room, but you shook your head.

“They can wait five minutes.”

It was far from glamorous, but the utility closet was off the beaten path and away from prying eyes. A single light bulb hung from the ceiling, casting eerie shadows as it swayed above you, dimly lighting the way as you shoved Jensen against a random shelf.

“You’re so fucking sexy, you know that?” You tore at his belt as you licked at his plush lips, swallowing his submissive exhale. He melted into your kiss and finally let your hand go to wrap his arms carefully around your back. No matter how rough you were with him, how heated and forceful, he always remained tender and cautious, as if he was forever conscious of his size and strength.

His zipper fell easily and your hand fit well inside. Jensen let out a delectable moan as you cupped his dick, rubbing ever so softly, just enough to cloud his mind and wake him up.

“This…we gotta…wow…fuck.” Each word was clipped by a deep breath as you rubbed a little harder, nipping at his jaw and lips, determined to show him how proud you really were.

“Just relax, baby.” One more deep kiss and you were gone, dropping to your knees on the questionably clean cement floor, thankful you’d chosen a short dress for the occasion.

Jensen pressed his head back against the shelf, biting hard into his lip as you pulled his cock from his pants. “Y/N/N!” He nearly shouted when your tongue flicked over his leaking slit, and you pulled back to shush him.

“Be quiet or we’ll have paparazzi up in here,” you teased him as you wrapped your fist around the thick base of his cock. “I’m sure your fangirls would love a gif of this.”

Taking a deep breath, you fit your lips tightly around him and sank down, moaning as his familiar taste flooded your mouth. He was sweaty and delicious but you were after something more.

“Jesus!” Jensen’s right hand slammed against the supply shelf, struggling to find something to hold onto. You lifted your hand and he took it gratefully, once again fitting his wide fingers through yours. His knees buckled slightly as you sucked his cock, working your magic to bring him quickly to the edge.

The light bulb flickered overhead.

The party rumbled in the distance.

Jensen roared as he let go, spilling down your throat in a salty rush that you drank down happily.

Still holding your hand, Jensen helped you up and pulled you to him.

“Damn, baby,” he sighed; happy, calm, content.

“You’re welcome,” you laughed, hugging him close. “Now, let’s get you out to your party. You can pay me back tonight.” A kiss on his cheek, a pat on his chest. You tried to spin away, but you were still locked together by the hand, and Jensen pulled you back.

He traced your cheek with two fingers and brushed his thumb over your lips, looking down into your eyes with unfiltered adoration.

“How’d I get so lucky?” he asked, eyes crinkling in the corners as a smile turned his lips.

You shrugged and gave a laugh. “Face it, Ackles, you’re fucking blessed.”

“Don’t laugh,” he said seriously, tipping his chin down to you, his lips wet and wanting. “I really am.”


End file.
